victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1795 (ToTP)
1795 (MDCCXCV) was the 1795th year of the Common Era (CE), the 795th year of the 2nd millennium, the 95th year of the 18th century, and the 6th year of the 1790s decade. 1795 was the twenty-sixth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1795 occurred on May 14th, 2016, and was the twenty-sixth year of the Project. 1795 comes after 1794 and is followed by 1796. "HKT Central Tyrborg is finally modernized with near sewers, organised roads and 'blocks' for buildings to make, these public works will expand as the city expands and new works are in place for other Tyr cities. Food yield increases as the windmills and re-organized farming systems are completed, with the completion of libraries literacy rates increase for warriors of Tyr, The High Kingdom of Tyr is slowly progressing." 5/14/2016 4:35:18 AM by Epicsauce4000 "EoE The Empire is searching for a strong and long term diplomatic partner. They are sending delegates to all major powers that are known to them. These delegates will examine the characteristics of the nation and if they are worthy to become a friend of Eletlegelok." 5/14/2016 4:47:10 AM by explorer12345678910 "KST Eletlegelokite delegate is well recieved in the kingdom. They have been offered a consulate in Konungholm." 5/14/2016 7:54:20 AM by surveyor221 "URI The President goes on a tour of the Republics. An Islandian authors a book about Islandian forced labor, it quickly becomes a bestseller. Congress passes the Islandian Protection Fund Act, creating a fund to aid Islandians in the event of natural disasters." 5/14/2016 1:07:29 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "TFV The Serene Doge allows Islandia to open a consulate in Valdottavo's capital." 5/14/2016 1:28:46 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "ELD Elladas allows Islandia to open a small consulate in their capital." 5/14/2016 1:37:34 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "URI Islandia uses the consulate in Elladas as the headquarter for relations with the minor powers in the region." 5/14/2016 1:41:39 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "KPG Portogonia respectfully asks for a consulate in Islandia in return for a consulate in Portogonia." 5/14/2016 1:43:22 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "EoE The Empire sends diplomatic missions to all known major powers. These missions seek to establish consulates in these countries." 5/14/2016 6:03:28 PM by explorer12345678910 "{RoL} The diplomat is accepted into Lyon, he is taken to the capital building to discuss with the King and PM, they ask the diplomat what his intentions are." 5/14/2016 6:19:56 PM by alexbleu1 "HKC Disaster nearly adverted, but a crisis still none the less - would-be Republican assassins, motivated by the suppressed rebellions of Minan, stopped as they attempted to approach Holy Queen Joanna III. The men, hung for their crimes, but not enough - Her Majesty's orders, to expel all diplomats (or similar officials) of Republican states, and rescind their consulates/embassies and their protections. The Far East Company and Northern Company are to cease all trade with Republican states.(So Islandia, Santoni, etc.)" 5/14/2016 8:15:39 PM by Texar "URI Islandia uses the Consulate in Portogonia to interact with anyone in Ceralden who wishes to talk to Islandia." 5/14/2016 8:19:27 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project